Death of the Ancients
Death of the Ancients ''is a well-regarded scholarly work on the myths pertaining to the events around and during the time the Ancients were killed. It was written by a Knot scholar in the recent past, and is regarded as the most comprehensive text on the subject, and generally accurate. It can be found in many libraries. Work Text Table of Contents Chapter 1: The Punishment of Prometheus Chapter 2: The Corruption of the Ichor Chapter 3: Death of Balthzaar, Ancient of Green Chapter 4: Death of Purpureus, Ancient of Purple Chapter 5: Death of Spectra, Ancient of Orange Chapter 6: Death of Azaros, Ancient of Blue Chapter 7: Death of Alcyona, Ancient of Yellow Chapter 8: Death of Prometheus, Ancient of Red Chapter 9: Modern Effects and Appearance in Culture Chapter 1: The Punishment of Prometheus The beginning of these events can be traced back at least twelve years before they actually happened, with the advent of fire arrows and a campaign of attack from the inventors of it on a neighboring tribe. This was the first time fire was deliberately used as an offensive weapon, and this concerned Spectra, the orange Ancient. They responded promptly, confiscating fire and flame from humans. No matter how hard they tried, they could not light any new flames, and the ones that remained grew dimmer and lower more quickly than before. Spectra brought the flame and convened the Council of Ancients to decide what was to be done about the humans. She knew taking fire wasn't a long term solution, but she hoped a decision would be reached in time. At least, so say the followers of Spectra and the orange flame religion. Other followers, including those of the red and yellow Flame religions, contend that Spectra was panicked or did not think the action through. All the stories agree that fire was taken and a Council convened, however. The Council then debated. There are many disagreements as to who was on what side, and what arguments or proposals there were. In general, followers of a particular Ancient tend to ascribe views most helpful to that sect to them. For example, a select group having access, which would usually be the sect that writes down such myths. Few contend that most of the Ancients wished to keep flame away from humans forever, or even indefinitely. However, there were enough arguments that the Council dragged on, the ember of fire remaining with them and not in the world. The particular details of what happened next are also a matter of debate, most notably between the Flame and Blood religions of Red. It is agreed that Prometheus and a mortal and the first vampire now referred to as Ichor, though their name at that time has been assumed to be something else, were involved. There is much speculation on their relationship, but it is agreed there was much respect between them. In the Flame version of the myth, Ichor went to Prometheus to demand and manipulate him into getting fire back for the mortals, including themselves, so they could continue their progress, battle and all. In the Blood myth, they say that Prometheus went to Ichor and asked about the situation, leading to Ichor lamenting the deaths to the cold within the tribes they had visited- the Blood tribe being inhabitants of the tundra, this was especially hard on them. Blood contends that this was simply the final piece of evidence for Prometheus to make up his mind to execute his plan. The truth has been lost to time, and likely lies between these extremes. What is agreed upon is that Ichor and Prometheus then devised a plan to steal the fire and bring it back to the mortals. Prometheus was the one to execute the plan, the ember of all flame being far too powerful for a mortal to handle. The Flame texts report the Eternal Flame in the northern mountains being the place he first touched to return fire to the world, but most texts and stories agree that he returned it to just about everyone. Some Orange myths contend that they were given flame first afterward, citing the orangey color of many flames. However it happened, humans were once again able to light fires. This was soon noticed by Balthezaar and Purpureus when they returned to the Council chamber the next day. Prometheus was the last to arrive, then, and they accused him- they knew it had to be an Ancient, as nobody else could have handled the Ember. Again, the exact details here are fuzzy. Flame sources say that Prometheus did not deny what he did, taking responsibility to protect Ichor. Some Green texts detail the efforts of Balthazaar to discover the truth, up to and including reading Prometheus's mind. However, it is agreed that Prometheus was discovered to be responsible. The extent of Ichor's involvement and the other Ancient's knowledge of it, however, differ wildly. The Council of Ancients of the other colors then convened to decide what to do about Prometheus. Again, arguments are described and attributed to different individuals, but it is agreed that Prometheus was barred from attending. A large fraction report that Ichor attempted to gain entrance themselves, but was rebuffed as a mortal. The other Ancients debated for several years before reaching a conclusion. Prometheus was to be chained inside a volcano in the southern mountains in Red territory as punishment for defying the will of the Council, and taking action when it had not yet been agreed upon. How much Prometheus resisted is again a point of contention, though most have him going relatively willingly. A somewhat smaller fraction contend he expected punishment, though whether he expected this is up to debate. In any case. Prometheus is said to have been chained inside the of mountain volcano with great chains of godly metal. Again, Ichor's knowledge of these happenings vary from text to text, but it is agreed that they attempted to visit, but was burned badly trying to approach. The only animals able to get close to Prometheus were a flock of crows that lived around the volcano, and they brought Prometheus various trinkets and messages. A few more years passed this way, Prometheus being burned by the fumes of the volcano but not dying due to his power. Ichor attended Prometheus as best they could with the help of the crows, but as they watched and listened to Prometheus's cries of pain, they grew more and more dissatisfied with their helplessness and angry with the Council. Chapter 2: The Corruption of Ichor The details of Ichor's first contact with the Void are also points of disagreement- whether Ichor sought it out or it found them, however, it is well established that the Void offered Ichor the power to both exact revenge on the Ancients and free Prometheus from the volcano and the chains. There are several stories about the final tipping point for Ichor accepting the Void's offer. Some attribute it to a crow dying while trying to deliver a message, others attribute it to another Ancient again rebuffing Ichor when they requested, demanded, or begged (depending on the author) for Prometheus to be freed. However, it is agreed that Ichor accepted, freeing the Void from the containment the Ancients had put it in and allowing it to influence the world more fully. ''The book goes on to list various accounts of the powers of the Void-Ichor combination- it's stated that the Void itself was, in essence, sharing a body with Ichor during this time. The author notes that many of these powers are impossible to confirm, as the Void has not had as great a presence in the mortal realm since, due to “events to be explained”. '' Chapters 3-7 ''The next five chapters detail the Void-Ichor attacking all of the other ancients (other than Prometheus). Each one is a complex description of a sometimes pitched battle. One, however, is a curb-stomp battle in favor of Void-Ichor due to surprise. Each chapter also contains a section on how they returned to the Mortal world, if they did. Most seemed to have figured out some way to do so. Chapter 8: The Death of Prometheus, Ancient of Red Their revenge done, Ichor then went toward the volcano. Prometheus was, by most accounts, incredibly shocked when Ichor walked into the crater and broke their chains, carrying them out. When Ichor admitted to Prometheus all they had done, Prometheus became upset and angry. Here, the details become unsure yet again, varying wildly by author.Flame asserts that Ichor grew angry and struck Prometheus with his full power, dealing a fatal blow, and then struck again to drain him of blood, angry and hungry for power. Blood states that the emotional turmoil allowed the Void to escape and strike Prometheus a fatal blow with its own power, then leaving Ichor’s body to terrorize mortals in the area with similar powers while Ichor held the dying Prometheus. The Blood myth continues, saying Prometheus encouraged and commanded Ichor to partake of his blood, to gain the power to defeat Void and seal it away again. Both sects agree, however, that Ichor drank of Prometheus’s blood, and the Ancient power within burned away their flesh, leaving only the vampiric and godly blood to mingle. Prometheus dead, Ichor then turned to or on (depending on the author) the Void, attacking it with their new power. This was truly a pitched battle, but without the anchor of a body the Void could not withstand them and retreated, much weakened. Several myths from both sects state that Ichor brought Prometheus’s body to the Eternal Flame to be cremated, and then left to establish their current cult in the southern mountains. Chapter 9: Modern Effects and Appearance in Culture These are the myths that have been found to be widespread. The true motivations of the players will likely never be known, but the effects of the Deaths of the Ancients affect the world to this day. Their clearest sign of influence are numerous references in literature and media throughout the world, indicating that these myths are important to study to understand the powers of our world. The book ends here with a short list of some of the most popular tropes and shorthand symbols of referencing the events. Category:Lore Category:Events